the Adventures of Haruka and Michiru
by samantha tsukino-hino
Summary: Haruka and Michiru daily adventures
1. the school dance

The Adventures of Haruka and Michiru

(this is my first attempt of writing a fanfiction about Haruka and Michiru and i hope you guys like it.)

chapter 1: The first battle for the pure hearts and A school dance?

It was a normal Spring afternoon inthe city of Juuban city Tokyo where we come into view of our first adventure of Haruka and Michiru...

Haruka and Michiru had stopped by the library to do research on when the next heart snatchers would strike next and they figured out it would be a place where there be alot of people with possibly a pure heart that can save the earth and their futures michiru looked at haruka worried "Haru what are we going to do? going under cover as Juuban Junior high school students to investigate for the pure hearts. I don't like the outcome of this. not one bit Haru." she held Haruka's arm tightly. Haruka knew what michiru meant by that. There was a possibility that one of the scouts could have a pure heart but haruka shook her head and looked at michiru "Michi don't worry about it. i know exactly what you meant by what you said. You are worried that meatball head and her peanut gallery could possibly have the pure hearts but if they do then we have no choice but to take it from them. Remember the convosatation we had eariler on? if one of us had the pure hearts would we take it from eachother although it would destroy us to do it?" Michiru nodded and knew where this was going and haruka looked her still "what was the answer you told me?" Michiru took in a deep breath and looked at her Haru " If you had the pure heart it would kill me to take it away from you because i knew i had no choice to." the tears flooded her eyes and haruka wiped them away so they wouldn't fall from her face " and it would kill me to michi. if you had a pure heart and i had no choice to take your pure heart then it would destroy me as well." Michiru smiled at Haruka and remembered something important " there is one thing wrong with this whole convosatation Haru." she poked her forehead. Haruka looked at michiru rubbing her forehead gentley " and that would be what michi? what is wrong with this convosatation we are having?" she looked confused wondering what michiru meant by that there is something wrong with their convosatation that they are having so michiru looked at haruka and smiled "Haruka... only pure hearted people have pure hearts. We are not so innocent you know. Remember what happened the other day. Some things should be kept inthe bedroom." Haruka chuckled "Oh i remember michi. I remember real well what happened the other day. let's just say i took your breath away the other day." Michiru looked at the time and decided to tease Haruka "Haru do you want to eat tonight or go to bed hungry?" she smirked and Haruka looked at michiru scared "M-m-m-m-michiru. I want to eat tonight. I will behave myself. promise." Michiru walked knowing Haruka would follow " I will think about it later after our investiagation at the school dance. we need the clothes for it. lets go shopping haru. you are paying." Haruka smiled "of course i am michi. at least i won't be wearing the skirt school uniform." she laughed. After they went shopping they appeared at Usagi's school in there uniforms and walked in and entered the gym on guard and waited for the heart snatchers to appear which they did both Haruka and michiru transformed into their scout forms and fought the heart snatchers with everything they got. They noticed that the entire school did not have a single pure heart and they defeated the heart snatcher and put all the hearts back to their rightful owners and disappeared back to their home by the forest and they quickly detransformed into their regluar forms and relaxed onthe couch. Haruka noticed how in and out of sleep michiru was so she went in for the kill but michiru was too smart and she stopped haruka dead in her tracks "not tonight. we are not getting the wind knocked out of us. You know the rules Haruka." she smirked playfully. Haruka knew michi way to much to give up but she decided to play along for the fun of it "oh well. If i looked at the calender tomorrow wouldn't the 6th be your special day? A day to be pampered, treated like the queen you are?" she smirked right back matching michiru's smirk. Michiru knew what she was in for but she knew once the clock hit midnight it would be her special day and usually she could wait an extra day for the special treatment that a queen would get but she didn't want to give into haruka just yet she wanted to give haru a run for her money "i can and will resist haruka. I won't give into you. I have the power to resist you and your advances and your charms." then she really thought about it " i can do this. i can resist her and her charms. I just won't look directly into her amazing green eyes." she tried to resist haruka as much as she could and haruka was winning and she smiled "Oh come on michi. how long are you going to avoid looking into my eyes or look at me?" she chuckled and kissed michiru's neck deeply knowing how she gets when haru starts kissing her neck like the way she does and michiru tried her hardest not to moan out of the treatment she was getting from her haru but it seemed to fail her at the moment and it escaped her lips "H-haru you know what that does to me. you are trying your hardest to charm me aren't you?" she moaned a little bit and haruka continued to kiss her neck "Michi i don't need to use my charms on you when i already have you in my arms and kissing your neck is a bouns i can get used to. Maybe i should back rub and foot rub you. you seem all tense after that battle." she began rubbing michiru's entire body...

-TO BE CONTINUED-

(hahahaha i can leave a cliff hanger XDDD)


	2. Chapter michiru's bday

The adventures of haruka and michiru

(Like i said this is my first attempt of writing Haruka and michiru fanfiction so i hope you all like it)

Chapter two: A certain neptune's Mermaid royal treatment for a day and Haruka's desire

After last night's Battle with the Heart snatchers Haruka and Michiru were onthe couch inthe living room and Haruka had michiru right where she wanted her pinned to the couch and she continued to kiss her neck and michiru tried her hardest to resist it but what haruka was doing to her wasn't just doing her justice it sent so many feelings through her body that she slowly started to give into haruka's advances because well haruka was doing everything just right but she remembered that they were onthe couch and they should move to their bedroom cause if they stayed inthe living room they would exposed cause the window was very large so michiru got up and looked into haruka's eyes and smiled "Haru this feels amazing it would be better if we went to our bedroom we are very exposed out here. did you notice how big our living room window is?" Haruka chuckled and held michiru close to her chest "finally caved in huh michi?" Michiru smiled and wrapped her arms around haruka's waist and snuggled up to her "i couldn't help it haru you are just to persuasive and the kissing on my neck made me cave in. you have the lips of angel." haruka chuckled and carried her to their bedroom "Didn't you say we didn't have the pure hearts because we aren't so innocent michi? does this prove your point at all?" she laid michiru down in their bed and locked their door so they wouldn't be disturbed and closed the curtians and she smiled at michiru "you are in for a rude awakening michi. tonight you are mine." Michiru smirked at haruka "of course i am. i am always yours any night." Haruka removed all of their clothes and tossed them to the ground and covered them with their blanket and placed her body on top of michiru's body and stared deeply into her eyes and smiled "Its been a while michi. last time we were like this it was my birthday and we were still looking for the pure hearts i think its time i repaid the favor to you." she proceeded to kiss michiru's neck again leaving love marks all over the place and michiru couldn't take it anymore and the sweat was already forming from her body cause haruka was making her feel incrediable and indescribable and she moaned out haruka's name as she continued to get pleased from her haru "h-haru. i-i can't take it anymore. if we continue we will be too tired to get out of bed." Haruka smiled "Michi its your birthday. i want us to both pass out so we wake up tired in bed so we can just cuddle for the rest of the day." Michiru's body was all hot and bothered and she noticed that haruka disappeared under the blanket and a shock of pleasure surged through her body as if she was on another planet "ohh h-haru that feels good. so good. continue please." Haruka continued even if michiru hadn't told her to continue. Michiru gripped the bed spread tightly cause Haruka was doing her justice. as time passed the couple continued making love to eachother and when they stopped it was already 12 inthe afternoon and they soon held eachother close and haruka kissed michiru's neck "Happy birthday my little neptune mermaid. i hope you got everything you asked for and wished for." she snuggled into michiru's chest and michiru smiled "nothing can compare to today. thank you haru. i love you so much. thank you for making my birthday extra special." she held onto the sleeping wind senshi and soon she also became sleepy herself so the couple stood in bed the rest of the day and slept.

(hehehe awwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeee sooo cute and not so innocent)

-end of chapter 2-


End file.
